Unlikely Heirs, Unlikely Friends and Enemies
by jessdarkwater
Summary: a new insight into the relationships between Lily and James Potter from the first day they met to the death. PG13 but R in future. wacky side notes.


This chapter is dedicated to Deborah (purple freak), Ellie(phant) the person who torments me with long weird words and scary phrases (gloopy orange shark?!?!?) and Nabeelah as always for reading my insane stories (after a lot of shouting, tickling and bribing) but be very afraid for she is overdue at the mental institution.  
  
On a lighter note let me just make sure you understand that my stories are full of description from a being who knows all - namely me. There is not a lot of dialogue for it is not the way I write. I hope people will enjoy my fic and note that it WILL be an R in the future. I am putting it at PG13 until that time though.  
  
I am sure anyone with half a brain should realise that I do not own anything that is related to JKRowling except two of her initial. Any unknown characters are mine not hers so I'd hope she keeps that in mind.  
  
Advertisement from Nabeelah:- Anyone who does not either send a bootiful, pwetty review, or an evil, pwetty flame to this story is very welcome to come and read my story!! That is.if u've read Tamora Pierce.and if you manage to figure out my pen name without me telling you, and if Jess allows you.which she probably won't if u don't review her story. She'll come after you with a flaming pitchfork, in torn dungarees, screaming insults in some in-decipherable language, which only she can understand (pig Latin) Enjoy reading, and remember to flame!!  
  
Thank you Nabeelah.(*tickle time!!!!!!! *) Her pen name will be advertised at the end!!!) Enjoy.......... * * * *  
  
Chapter 1 -  
  
Lily and Petunia Evans were sitting at the breakfast table when their Mum and Dad came in, in their wheelchairs. Lily and their parents broke into a cheery (though forced in Lily's case), rendition of 'Happy Birthday'.  
  
Lily Evans was 11 (nearly 12), with sparkling green eyes, red bushy hair and a temper to match. Her smooth alabaster skin had no freckles - a blessing - though Lily wasn't one to care for looks. She preferred people who were nice inside.  
  
But sometimes she saw people differently. If a plain girl wanted to be her friend and was the genuine article, she would look beautiful in her eyes.  
  
If a plain girl and a beautiful girl wanted to be her friends but were fake and nasty people, then Lily would see them as they were - ugly twisted beings. But Lily had learned to control it when she was 8 so as she could see what people looked like on the surface.  
  
Her sister Petunia was now 15, just over 3 years older. But she had changed 3 years ago when Lily was 8.  
  
Lily had always seen her sister as she was. Teasing but a helpful big sister who was kind to little Lily.  
  
But then on her birthday (July 29th) she had become alike to the cruel beings she associated with bullies and the like. And it had been to do with a rude awakening through a letter.  
  
Lily only knew this because she had watched it burn in the fireplace, in the living room of number 7, Privet Drive. Lily had been scared by her sister and was determined to control this 'judging of peoples character' thing so she could see her sister as she had always seen her.  
  
But Petunia had changed physically too.  
  
Her once long and slender neck was long, gangly and alike to a swan. Her slim frame girls longed for were now bony and sinewy. She had shrunk into herself. Her high cheekbones and long nose now made her look horse-ish.  
  
But it all became worse when that simple Happy Birthday song had been finished and the post arrived. Her sister was opening her letters, crowing with joy when they yielded money and Lily ran up to her room for Petunia's present which she had made herself.  
  
She had left her window open as she had been painting this morning and had wanted to air the room. Mounted on her bedpost, a beautiful snowy/barn owl stood ruffling her feathers.  
  
A letter lay next to it on the bed. Lily stepped forward as if in a trance.  
  
She finally got close enough to stroke it but paused.  
  
She looked at it and asked, "I beg your pardon, but would you mind? You are so beautiful!" she grinned at her insaneness.  
  
But when she looked back at the owl it nodded, startling Lily who paused and then with shaking fingers stroked one of the owls wings. The owl stretched out and a feather fell slowly as if on a cloud to the floor where Lily picked it up to return to the owl. It hooted softly and Lily took that to mean 'keep it. I have no use for it now.'  
  
The owl pressed its head forward to look Lily straight in the eye. Lily stood there mesmerised, stroking the owl's head before a call from downstairs startled her.  
  
"Lily, where ARE you?"  
  
"Toilet. Be one minute."  
  
"Okay but you owe me one sis'."  
  
Lily turned to find the owl with the letter in its beak. The letter dropped softly into her open hands. Another hoot and Lily was apologising.  
  
"I don't have anything, unless you want a horse biscuit? No? Well how about a drink of water?"  
  
Lily walked to the small bathroom upstairs; she filled a mug with water and left it on her desk for the owl before saying goodbye.  
  
It was only as she was walking down the stairs, Petunia's present in hand that she remembered in hand letter she had left and that she hadn't asked the owl its name.  
  
'Silly', she thought 'the owl couldn't tell me, it's, no, her name anyway.  
  
5 minutes later she grinned at the reaction Petunia gave when she opened her present: for Lily had made 2 cups and 2 saucers at her school this year and it was these that she gave Petunia.  
  
For if there was one thing Petunia loved, it was all the different types of sets you can get.  
  
So Lily had painted (and fired) hers herself in a scheme of pink and purples and painted on each a small petunia.  
  
* * * *  
  
Lily sat in bed reading.  
  
It was 10 minutes before she realised that she hadn't read her letter yet.  
  
She opened it intrigued by the strange green ink and the wax seal bearing a weird coat of arms. Yet she felt like she'd seen that seal before.  
  
She unfolded the stiff parchment paper and stared at the words reading it again and again.  
  
'Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
  
Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)  
  
Dear Miss L. Evans, We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on 1st September. We await your owl by no later than 31st July. Yours Sincerely, Minerva McGonagall Deputy Headmistress'  
  
Lily giggled thinking that an imaginative hoax. She wondered whom?  
  
Then she pulled out another piece of parchment from the envelope clearly labelled,  
  
Miss L. Evans The smaller bedroom 7 Privet Drive Little Whinging Surrey.  
  
She opened the second piece of paper.  
  
She got as far as 'Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Uniform.' before her door opened and a seething Petunia snatched the letter away, reading it in shock.  
  
She screamed, which brought their parents to the bottom of the stairs.  
  
It all came out in the living room.  
  
"They're evil. They consort with Satan!" Petunia kept shrieking wildly.  
  
Her parents were as confused as Lily was.  
  
But then a friend turned up. The owl.  
  
There were gasps of admiration from her parents: enthusiastic bird-watchers and a shriek (again!) from Petunia.  
  
The owl, she, was let in through the window where it perched on her Dad's wheelchair enjoying the fuss being made of it. Lily found she had yet another letter.  
  
On the same parchment, written in the same ink, with the same seal was a short 'yes/no' answer slip.  
  
Yes- I will take my place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Or. No- I do not wish to accept my place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
Lily ticked the 'Yes' box eagerly before realising she should really ask her parents permission. Of course they said yes, as eager as their daughter.  
  
Only Petunia found the situation not to her liking. Lily sent off the owl and went to bed feeling happy.  
  
* * * *  
  
Two days later they had a special visitor.  
  
A tall old man with greying hair and beard knocked on their front door.  
  
He wore a long cape, weird robes and a peculiar watch. He held out an object to Lily and her parents after explaining it and himself. For he was Albus Dumbledore - Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
Lily, Dumbledore and her parents touched the 'port key'. Her parents holding onto their wheelchairs.  
  
They all felt a tug, there was some spinning and they appeared in a large plain room.  
  
On approaching the door, they could see they were in a pub. 'The Leaky Cauldron'.  
  
With a nod to the bar man, Dumbledore led them outside to a brick wall.  
  
Then suddenly they were in a bustling street full of people wearing clothes like the Headmaster.  
  
Dumbledore and Lily left her parents at a small apothecary's where they were interested and comfortable.  
  
The first thing Dumbledore did was open an account for Lily at Gringotts. He also had some money transferred from a vault - number 131.  
  
"Why?" Lily asked as they walked out after a giddy cart ride, her pockets full of strange coins.  
  
"Ahh. Well lets say your great great gre- well an ancestor of yours is the resident Gryffindor house ghost and when he found out that you, - the first witch since he - was accepting a place, well, he asked me to transfer his savings to an account for yourself since he wont be needing it anymore."  
  
This cheered Lily up. She could use some money to help her parents. Well it was a possibility.  
  
She finally read her second letter with all the equipment needed. And eventually got all but her wand.  
  
Dumbledore led her to a quiet and dusty shop.  
  
It was very narrow and in need of a good lick of paint.  
  
Outside, it proclaimed, 'Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382BC.'  
  
A single wand lay on a faded purple cushion in the window.  
  
As Dumbledore pushed open the door, a tinkling bell rang somewhere, and Lily gasped at the sheer thousands of boxes lining every respectable place.  
  
Dumbledore occupied the only seat in the place - a small spindly chair- so Lily started to sit down on the creaking wooden floorboards.  
  
"Good afternoon," said a soft voice from the depths of the darkness. Both Lily and Dumbledore jumped.  
  
He muttered, "I 'wish' you wouldn't do that, scare me to death one day you will."  
  
Mr Ollivander ignored Dumbledore politely, his gaze fixed on Lily.  
  
An old man stepped out of the gloom so Lily could see him perfectly. He had wide pale eyes and an earnest expression.  
  
"Err.hi?" said Lily awkwardly, uncomfortable around this stranger.  
  
"Ah yes,' said Mr Ollivander, 'yes I thought I'd be seeing you soon Lily Evans." It was a statement. "I wonder what wand you will have."  
  
He shook his head and seemed to see Dumbledore for the first time.  
  
"Albus! Albus Dumbledore! How nice to see you again, always a pleasure.Rowan, 13 inches, excellent wand overall, wasn't it?" Dumbledore nodded. "One of the best wands we've ever made.  
  
"Well now Miss Evans. Let me see."  
  
He pulled out a long tape measure with silver markings.  
  
"Which is your wand arm?"  
  
"I-I'm left-handed," answered Lily nervously.  
  
"Hold out your arm. That's it."  
  
He measured Lily from shoulder to finger, then wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor, knee to armpit and round her head.  
  
As he measured diligently he said, "Every Ollivander wand has a core of a magical substance, Miss Evans. We use unicorn hairs, phoenix tail feathers, and the heartstrings of dragons. No two Ollivander wands are the same. And you will never get such good results if you use another persons wand, except in some special cases."  
  
After several tries of different wands resulting in Dumbledore flying, Mr Ollivander crushed and boxes everywhere, Mr Ollivander studied Lily and with a "hmm." walked over to a special secure cabinet in which only 5 wands lay (1 which was to become Harry Potters wand.)  
  
There was one almost empty box with just a few wood fragments. (From the latest clash with Voldemort. Fragments, which blew off his wand when hit with a spell.)  
  
Reverently Mr Ollivander pulled out one box, which held a special glow.  
  
Dumbledore looked up, an immature gasp of awe coming from him.  
  
Mr Ollivander opened the box slowly.  
  
He passed the wand box to Lily, warning her, in his eyes that if ANYTHING happened her would kill her.  
  
"Almost 1000 years ago, my ancestor Prudence Ollivander was the proprietor of this business and made 4 great wands. Within 5 years 4 kids who later came to establish Hogwarts had taken these. They were Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin. "Three of the wands I happen to have in my keep, though one because of the latest owners death from Lord Voldemort. Slytherin's was destroyed but it's essence and power was put, 30 years ago, into the wand, of which I have a few fragments, of Lord Voldemort a.k.a. Tom Riddle - a muggleborn. "This however is a certain Rowena Ravenclaw's wand and I feel that you must try it. Give it a flick and say 'Historem Wandemus Revealisimus.'"  
  
Shakily Lily picked up the wand.  
  
She could feel a warmth go through her and started when she saw her skin was glowing brightly. She gave the wand a tentative flick and in a strong voice said, "Historem Wandemus Revealisimus."  
  
Suddenly, with a blue flash, a black Raven appeared squawking then appeared on Lily's forehead, which Lily caught in a mirror Mr Ollivander held up.  
  
It faded and suddenly Lily felt a pain round the base of her neck.  
  
Glancing up, she looked in the mirror and saw that around her neck had appeared a blue band with a black Raven symbol.  
  
From far away you might think it was a choker, the Raven being a pendant between her collarbones but it was a permanent tattoo.  
  
Dumbledore clapped, his eyes shining.  
  
Lily stared at her reflection.  
  
Suddenly her hair seemed to turn black and sleek before turning back to it's usual red again.  
  
But it was sleek instead of bushy and had been toned down from an orange/red to a titian/blood red colour, with black streaks.  
  
Her eyes flashed blue before turning back to their sparkling green, though with a blue streak in each.  
  
Mr Ollivander wordlessly handed over the roughened box made of old Rowan wood with Raven carvings.  
  
It had a lock (not penetrable) and Rowena Ravenclaw etched on the hinged lid.  
  
Underneath, slowly and with a flourish, the name Lily Evans was getting etched.  
  
Slowly Lily placed the wand back, shutting the lid closed and opening it again. Dumbledore took it and tried to take it but failed to.  
  
"Oh!" exclaimed Lily.  
  
She put the box into her bag and drew out her purse.  
  
But seeing it Mr Ollivander seemed to consider, "It is an honour, this wand having chosen you and anyway it is priceless. This wand is 10 and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow. It is excellent for Charm work. Good day!" Lily started to walk out just as a messy black haired, blue eyes boy with glasses stepped through the door.  
  
Dumbledore paused thoughtfully and gestured to Lily to stay but conjured up a scarf. "It is hot, not cold."  
  
"To cover up that tatt- - mark."  
  
And he turned his head back to study the goings on.  
  
As Mr Ollivanders gaze fell on the boy he considered him, his penetrating gaze meeting the boy's. The boy squirmed unsure of the scrutiny.  
  
Satisfied, this time, without ado, he went straight to his cabinet and pulled out an oak box, opened it and passed it to the boy, giving him the same 'you break it you die' look.  
  
The boy opened it and took out the wand.  
  
Mr Ollivander repeated the spell he had given to Lily and upon saying it, Lily saw the boy glowing.  
  
Then with a scarlet flash, a golden Lion appeared roaring.  
  
It disappeared and in the mirror Mr Ollivander held up, Lily could see the Lion had been transferred to the boy's forehead, before fading.  
  
Moments later he gave a gasp of pain and Lily looked at his neck. A scarlet band had appeared on the boy's neck, astonishing him.  
  
Then a gold Lion appeared where Lily knew her Raven to be.  
  
Seconds later the boy's hair turned blonde whilst in the mirror Lily saw his eyes flash red. Then the red went, leaving 2 red streaks in his blue eyes.  
  
His black hair reappeared within a couple of heartbeats though it retained some stripes i.e. tigers stripes though not many.  
  
Once this process was over, the boy stood and stared at his reflection, ruffling his hair up.  
  
"Good wand. Mahogany, 11 inches, pliable. Good deal of power and excellent for Transfiguration." Remarked Mr Ollivander.  
  
"But how." the boy started to ask of Mr Ollivanders retreating back.  
  
"Come with me." Dumbledore said softly, another scarf in his hand. The two children simultaneously wrapped them around their necks sighing.  
  
Dumbledore held up a hand as the two started to bombard him with questions.  
  
Dumbledore studied the boy closely feeling that he should know the boy or at least recognise him.  
  
"What is your name?"  
  
"James Potter. My parents are in the Leaky Cauldron. Oh damn," he said smacking his head, " I forgot to pay for the wand."  
  
Dumbledore made a face. Of course he should know James, his father had plagued Hogwarts for 7 years with his friends using every prank and trick imaginable.  
  
James held the wand up, then remembered the box and placed it inside.  
  
He shut it and stared.  
  
For the box was just like Lily's, though for Godric Gryffindor.  
  
It held the emblem of the Lion and James saw that it was etching his name beneath Godric Gryffindor.  
  
He was shocked, well anyone would if their name was placed on the same wand box as the King of Wizards.  
  
Turning back to Dumbledore he saw his eyes twinkling and "I think.we will meet James' parents in the pub and pick up yours on the way Lily."  
  
* * * *  
  
5 minutes later, both the Potters and the Evans' - and Dumbledore- were seated comfortably in a private room upstairs in the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
Exclamations had just finished over the changed appearances of both first- years and everyone seemed confused.  
  
Dumbledore stood up, motioning both Lily and James forward.  
  
"Take off your scarves please."  
  
They took them off. Four pairs of startled eyes looked at the two first years.  
  
"First," continued Dumbledore, "I will tell you what Mr Ollivander told Lily." And he proceeded to tell the occupants just that.  
  
"But why?" Asked James' father, "have their appearances changed? And what's with the tattoo's?"  
  
"By accepting the wands of their ancestors," everyone looked up in shock, "yes Lily, I did tell you your great gre- something Granddad is resident Gryffindor ghost? Good. By accepting the wands of their ancestors, Lily and James have been marked with their crest, as they were and have absorbed their left over magic preserved in the wands - making you too very powerful, you may even be able to do some magic without wands. But you have also absorbed some of their appearances. For Godric Gryffindor was blonde and had scarlet inhuman eyes. Rowena Ravenclaw was an ethereal beauty with black hair and blue eyes."  
  
Later on, once their parents had got over the initial shock, Lily and James told each other about themselves.  
  
James was interested in what magic could do to help Lily's parent and the fact she was muggleborn, yet she had such a prestigious lineage.  
  
But they had to do say goodbye and just before James left to go home, Lily and James were taught 3 spells.  
  
One to hide the tattoo and another to reveal it. The other was to (if they preferred it) to regain their other appearances, which after a deal of though they decided not to do 'cos it was 'cool'.  
  
Then James went.  
  
Lily waited for Dumbledore to produce the port key but he didn't.  
  
Instead he held out an arm and an owl flew through the window. It was the beautiful bird that had delivered her letters. Her parents immediately became interested and lavished attention on it.  
  
"Lily," said Dumbledore.  
  
"Yes?" She answered wondering.  
  
"This is Rowan, she, I understand, has been delivering your letters to you?"  
  
A nod from Lily, "I wanted to know if you'd like her for your very own, for she is wasted at Hogwarts. By the way, she is the most intelligent bird I've ever met in years and she's only a year old."  
  
Lily turned to her parents, her eyes shining. "Please, please, please, please!"  
  
"Well.I suppose. She will help us keep in touch and she is extremely beautiful." Said her father after a moment's discussion with her mother.  
  
And so Rowan was caged for the ride back to Privet Drive.  
  
* * * *  
  
On the 1st September, Lily got up smiling.  
  
Rowan flew in through the window and dropped a newspaper, the daily prophet, on Lily's head.  
  
Lily rushed round packing last minute things before the Evans' embarked on the exciting journey to Kings Cross.  
  
Soon enough, Lily was standing on the line between Platforms 9 and 10, her baggage on a trolley and Rowan in her cage on Mum's lap.  
  
Lily stared in confusion at the ticket Dumbledore had given her.  
  
It said, "Platform 9 and 3/4."  
  
Yet Lily couldn't see one.  
  
Then in the distance she spotted James.  
  
She ran over and asked his parents about the platform, for she knew they both had gone to Hogwarts when they were her age.  
  
Mrs Potter pointed at a pillar in the middle of the platforms.  
  
Baffled, Lily looked at her oddly.  
  
Mr Potter laughed at the look on Lily's face, and stepped through the pillar which 5 minutes before had been occupied by the guard patrolling.  
  
But she followed James and his mother, with her trolley, and her parents behind. Lily clearly thought that she would hit a brick wall.  
  
But she didn't. She passed straight through and came to face a scarlet steam engine next to a packed platform.  
  
A sign overhead read "Hogwarts Express, 11 o'clock."  
  
Lily looked behind her and saw her parents wheeling through a wrought-iron archway where the pillar had once stood.  
  
This also had a sign - Platform Nine and Three - Quarters.  
  
As the Evans' followed the Potters down the Platform, Lily and James walking beside each other, they noticed people staring.  
  
One reason seemed to be their hair mostly though people were looking at their eyes too, which were actually really striking.  
  
The other reason was of curiosity about Lily's parents who were in their wheelchairs. You could tell who these were for they averted their eyes seconds later, realising it was rude to stare.  
  
Just when Lily and James were about to board an empty carriage, - their trunks, Rowan and James' empty owl cage already loaded- they heard a shout.  
  
A blurred boy came rushing up and knocked James over. Lily helped him up. He was laughing, clutching his sides.  
  
"What?" Whined Sirius.  
  
"Nothing," James shot back, punching Sirius in the shoulder.  
  
"Lily this is Sirius Black, my best friend, and Sirius this is Lily Evans, a new friend of mine."  
  
Lily smiled warmly and was surprised when Sirius barred his teeth growling.  
  
"Only joking. Friends? Good. Now how about we board and we raid James' trunk for sweets?" Lily shook her head half-laughing.  
  
Sirius was a weirdo alright.  
  
* * * *  
  
They spent the time 'til departure getting to know each other and saying goodbye.  
  
As the train left, 2 more people joined their group.  
  
Remus Lupin seemed of good sorts.  
  
With brown hair and hazel eyes was taller than Sirius who was taller than the other boy.  
  
Peter Pettigrew was shorter even than Lily.  
  
Peter was a ratty looking midget.  
  
He had pale washed out blue eyes and dirty blonde hair and was very pale.  
  
He was a contrast to Sirius' very dark features namely black hair and black eyes that always seemed to be laughing.  
  
* * * *  
  
After arriving at Hogwarts in the early evening, and a ride across the lake from Rubeus Hagrid - the young clean-cut gamekeeper who towered over all of them, the 5 kids found themselves outside the great hall in a raggedy line with the other first years.  
  
All had on customary uniform.  
  
Black robes, black jumper, black tie, white shirt, black skirt or trousers and black shoes.  
  
Professor McGonagall led them up between the tables, amongst the whispering and they were led onto the raised platform on which the teachers sat.  
  
A 3-legged stool stood in pride of place in front of the audience.  
  
A worn out, stitched, ripped, wizard hat sat on the stool. Without a warning it broke into song.  
  
Lily found that she lingered on the words about Gryffindor rather than any other house and was disappointed when the hat finished.  
  
James couldn't listen to anything the hat said.  
  
He was preoccupied in checking that Lily had covered her tattoo.  
  
He knew he had done his and was relieved when he found Lily had done hers.  
  
Professor McGonagall brought out a long piece of parchment from her robe and unravelled it.  
  
"When I read out your name, you are to sit on the stool and place the hat on your head. Now."  
  
Several names were read out in alphabetical order.  
  
Each student sat down, put the hat on his or her head and after a variable amount of time they sat down at the house table the hat had called out.  
  
Lily started to listen, in case she missed her name.  
  
"Bones, Amelia," a pause, "Hufflepuff"  
  
"Black, Bellatrix," this time the hat screamed the house out before she'd even touched it, "SLYTHERIN!"  
  
"Black, Narcissa," the hat shouted out almost as quickly as with Bellatrix and when Narcissa sat down with her sister she was greeted with a great cheer.  
  
"Black, Sirius," and at this Bellatrix and Narcissa shouted out "NOT SLYTHERIN, TRAITOR!"  
  
But the hat shouted out, "Gryffindor," causing Sirius to kneel down, hold out his arms, look up at the enchanted ceiling (showing an amazing lightening scene) and shout, "thank you Lord!"  
  
Needless to say the whole hall burst out laughing except the Slytherins who glared at him following his cousins lead.  
  
The sorting went on making Lily tired.  
  
Next came "Chang, Katsu"."Ravenclaw."  
  
Then it was Lily's turn.  
  
She sat down, vaguely aware that she was shaking.  
  
She lifted the hat and put it on her head.  
  
She felt a familiar warmth and saw her skin glow once again.  
  
And suddenly the hall was deathly quiet; they were all looking at her, more like staring in some cases.  
  
She glanced at James who had gone pale and heard a voice in her head.  
  
"Well, well, well. So Rowena Ravenclaw was your ancestress, so you should be in Ravenclaw. Yes.but no, I think I will put you instead in.GRYFFINDOR!!"  
  
The table cheered, Sirius amongst them.  
  
She brought out her wand as she stepped towards the table causing the hall to go quiet again not knowing what she was doing.  
  
She muttered a spell, her wand at her neck and felt her neck tingle then looked at James who nodded.  
  
Relieved, Lily knew her neck to be blank and sat down next to Sirius.  
  
Meanwhile Cornelius Fudge was getting sorted.  
  
He was a weedy pale kid who eventually got put into Hufflepuff and who tripped over the stool on his way down, bringing the stool with him.  
  
Remus joined Lily and Sirius much to their delight.  
  
Lucius Malfoy joined Bellatrix and Narcissa with as much cheering.  
  
Peter surprisingly became a Slytherin also and he uneasily dragged himself over to his houses table, sitting near Lucius.  
  
James stepped to the stool that Peter had vacated.  
  
He also felt the warm tingle and realised what had happened when the hall fell silent again.  
  
But he was ready and reversed the effect but not before a shocked shout from Sirius, "James, what the fuc-!"  
  
But Lily clamping a hand over the gaping hole Sirius called a mouth cut him off mid word.  
  
Seconds later James was also joining the Gryffindors.  
  
Then lastly Snape, Severus was made a Slytherin.  
  
Professor McGonagall started to pack up the stool and hat when an older girl stood up at the Ravenclaw table.  
  
A shiny silver badge glinted in the candlelight.  
  
"What is it Miss Umbridge, Dolores? I haven't forgotten the announcement of your post."  
  
"No Professor, sorry I am but why don't we have Lily Evans?" she asked in a sickly sweet voice which contrasted with her bulk.  
  
"Because the Sorting hat deemed Gryffindor better and unless she wants to change houses not yet 10 minutes into her first term then I'm afraid I cant do anything. Lily?"  
  
Lily made a face, crossing her arms.  
  
"I am staying right here."  
  
She stuck her tongue out childishly at Dolores Umbridge before turning her back on the girl.  
  
"But.Professor, you saw her neck, the Ravenclaw crest." She struggled for words.  
  
"I do believe the matter is closed Miss Umbridge. Please sit down."  
  
All the while James, Sirius and Remus had been laughing quietly - a hard feat - at Lily's actions.  
  
Dumbledore seemed to think, pushed his half-moon glasses up the bridge of his nose and looked down at his plate.  
  
"I have 3 words to say.Bibbedy Bobbedy Boo!" and suddenly with a scream ghosts started to materialise in the hall, or float through the tables turning the pupils attention from the delicious meal on the tables.  
  
One ghost with a wide ruff, its Elizabethan style clothing, kept going up and down the table.  
  
When he finally came face to face with Lily, he beamed.  
  
"Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington at your service."  
  
"Err.hi?" Lily answered nervously.  
  
Suddenly Sirius looked up from the mountainous plate full of food he planned to eat.  
  
"I know you! You're Nearly Headless Nick!!!!"  
  
Seeing the stares he added meekly, "the Bloody Baron has been visiting for years and always speaks of you."  
  
"Really?" asked James intrigued.  
  
As an answer Sir Nick proceeded to pull his left ear.  
  
With an audible squelch his head pulled free of his neck.  
  
Well almost. An inch kept it attached.  
  
The four first years burst out laughing.  
  
"Anyway, I wanted to see how my first magical descendant was doing," Nick remarked as he put his head back.  
  
The boy's mouths fell open as a stunned Lily received the attention of all who had heard this exchange.  
  
"Erm.fine.so it was your money I got? Oh thank you."  
  
"Free money? Free money to buy candy?" gasped Sirius coming up for air behind his mountain of food.  
  
"No way!!!" Lily shot back, a disgusted look on her face, smacking Sirius round the head.  
  
* * * *  
  
"Friends forever?" Lily asked the 3 boys, holding out her pinkie.  
  
"Yeppo di doo da!" sang James who Lily stared at in astonishment, who panicked, "Sirius is rubbing off on me! NOOOOOOOOOO!!!"  
  
Both Remus and Sirius added their assurances before Sirius added, "Only if I can see your tattoos again."  
  
James sighed, obviously used to Sirius' bargains.  
  
Both James and Lily groaned, slumping on their benches. Briefly they nodded their agreement. "Later in the tower," said James.  
  
Then Lily along with many other first years noticed the change in her uniform.  
  
For each student now had a trim on their jumpers in their house colour and the badge of their house on the front.  
  
But only James and Lily had unique uniforms, Lily's more so than James'.  
  
Underneath James' badge there read the words, 'Heir of Gryffindor.'  
  
And underneath the weird crest of Lily's - a mixture of the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw - read, 'Heir of Ravenclaw.'  
  
And then later in the Gryffindor tower, Lily slipped into the first year's boy's dormitory.  
  
James had removed his concealing spell already and Lily removed hers slowly to annoy Sirius.  
  
But they didn't know that a particular rat - Peter Pettigrew had overheard their 'friends for ever' pact and even now was plotting whilst waiting on Bellatrix, Narcissa, Lucius and even Snape in the cold, damp, underground Slytherin common room.  
  
And one by one the occupants of the castle fell into a deep sleep ending the first day of the first years first term.  
  
Tomorrow would be another day.  
  
* * * *  
  
PS.Nabeelah's pen name is Rowana Silverkisma or near enough, you will get some result. Go read. thank you for reading or if your like many of my friends who just like to read the author notes for an insight into the reader (NABEELAH!!!) plz still feel free to review, flame or recommend a mental hospital or psychiatrist!!!  
  
*Jess* 


End file.
